


Karen and Kevin's baby number 2

by TashRamsay



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashRamsay/pseuds/TashRamsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Kevin and Karen's second baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karen had a feeling in her tummy similar to the feeling she had when she was pregnant with Joelle. 

She decided she would do a pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant. 

When she finds out the result of the test she shout to Kevin who's downstairs "Baby come here please I'm in the bathroom!" 

Kevin comes running. 

In a slightly out of breathe voice he asks "What's the matter?"

Karen just hands Kevin the test with a huge smile on her face. 

Kevin looks at the test and smiles back.

He says "Baby 2 is on its way." I'm so excited." 

I know I'm very excited as well. Soon enough we will have another little one running around." 

As months go by there's progress in the pregnancy Karen feels like the baby is ready to be born at this point Karen is 8 and a half months pregnant so it's not an odd thing seeing as she's 38 weeks gone. 

"Can't we please go to the hospital my waters have broken?" 

"Let's go!" 

Kevin helps Karen into the car and taker her to the hopspital. They get to the maternity ward and Karen explains that her waters have broken and she's already 7 cm dilated. 

The midwife in the hospital explains that there's no point them going home so gets Karen a wheelchair and takes them to the birthing centre knowing Karen's going to give birth soon. Joelle's is staying with her aunty Jo. 

Kevin texts his mum and Jo saying "Karen's in labour and we are in the hospital." 

Both Kevin's parents and Jo rush to the hospital Jo bringing little Joelle with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birth of baby 2 continued

Clifton baby 2 part 2 

By the time they arrive at the hospital their little baby boy is born! He's a healthy weight and size! 

As the midwife hands Karen baby Clifton Karen says "he looks just like his daddy." 

Kevin seemed confused by this comment but he says such a gorgeous little boy. Can I have a cuddle?" 

Karen hands baby Clifton over to Kevin so he can have a cuddle and so that Ho and his parents can see their lovely son. 

Jo is struggling not to cry with joy and happiness so is Kevin's mum whilst his dad was smiling with pride! 

The midwife asks if they have any ideas on names for their little boy! 

Karen and Kevin both look at each other and Karen say "would you like to say do you want me to?" 

Kevin replies saying "you can say." 

Karen say "we are going to call our little boy James."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby 2 birth continued.

Baby Clifton 2 part 3 

It was night time when Karen gave birth. The hospital said it was better for her to stay in with James over night. 

It was around midnight and Jo and Kevin's parents said "we are going to go now and let you get some sleep it's been a big day."

Karen and Kevin both say " bye see you soon." 

Kevin just wants to spend quality time with his wife and newborn son. He knows it's very late and little Joelle is getting very tired after having a lovely time with her aunty Jo. The clock struck 1:30 am and Kevin said " right honey I'm going to go home and get Joelle to bed." 

Karen replies " okay baby see you tomorrow." 

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to collect you and James."  
He kisses his wife and son and then say to Joelle right lets get you to bed." 

Joelle says " night mummy love you." 

Karen replies " night sweetheart love you too." 

Kevin picks Joelle up as they leave Karen and little James to get some sleep. 

It's the next morning at 10:30 am. 

Kevin walks into Joelle's bedroom and says "Hi sweetie do you want some breakfast and to get dressed then we can go see mummy again?" 

Joelle replies "yes I want to see mummy. Is she coming home today? I miss her. 

"Let's make you some toast and get you washed and dressed and then we can leave. Yes I think mummy will be coming home today with your baby brother James." 

Joelle follows her daddy downstairs as Kevin makes her some toast before getting her ready. 

Joelle's eaten so Kevin gets her ready to leave the house. 

They leave the house at 11:45 am and arrive at the hospital at midday. 

The walk from the car to Karen's little room with her and James in. As they arrive to her room and nurse/midwife arrive to check up on Karen and James. 

They say " Yes your both ready to go home." 

Kevin collects all of Karen and James belongings together. Whilst Karen put a fresh baby grow on James and gets herself ready. 

Kevin asks Karen if she's ready and she replies saying "yes let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James being a few months old now and it being Joelle's 6th birthday.

Baby Clifton 2 part 4

A few months have pasted since James was born. It's Joelle's 6th birthday. They are having a family and close friends party. So Karen's mum and dad have flown over Kevin's parents and sister are there Janette and Aljaz are at the party also. They didn't want to do anything to crazy with James being so young. 

It's the day of her party and Joelle is so excited she just wants to put her party dress on as soon as she woke up but Karen said no because she woke up at 6:30 to open all her presents and her party doesn't start until 12:30 so she didn't want it to get dirty.

"She's just like Jo was as a little girl on her birthday waking everyone up super early so she can open her presents." Kevin said. 

"She's just super excited." Karen replies

She's says "come on mummy come on daddy can we go downstairs so I can open my presents please?" 

Kevin picks her up and says "come on princess let mummy have a little bit more sleep?" 

Okay daddy but please watch some telly with me whilst mummy sleeps." 

Kevin carrys his little girl downstairs and he puts the tv on for her to watch a little bit of tv so Karen to sleep a bit longer and get ready to come downstairs. 

About an hour later Karen wakes up and thinks I better get up so I can watch my little girl open her presents. She just throws her dressing gown on over the top of her PJs and goes downstairs with James. 

When she gets downstairs she makes her and Kevin a coffee. And settles to site next to Joelle whilst she opens her presents she's so excited. 

After present time. Karen says "Would you like to go out for breakfast sweetie?" 

Joelle nods her head. 

Karen lays James on the sofa next to Kevin. As she says to Joelle "Come on let's go upstairs and get ready." Joelle follows her mummy upstairs. 

Karen helps get Joelle ready to go out for breakfast just wearing some jeans and a jumper. Karen goes to her bedroom an puts some jeans and a top and then they both go downstairs. 

Kevin says " I'm just going to get dressed seeing as I'm still in my comfy clothes I don't leave the house in." 

"Okay honey don't be long." 

Before Karen came downstairs for present time she quickly got James washed and dressed. 

After about 10 minutes Kevin is downstairs again. They all out coats and shoes on before leaving the house. It's about 10 am now.

 

After having breakfast they return home. They don't have to decorate the house because Kevin and Karen did that last night so there's an hour and a half until the party starts and none of them are properly ready yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joelle's 6th birthday party

Baby Clifton 2 part 5 

 

Everyone is all ready for the party to get started. All they need is their first guest to arrive apart from Karen's parents because they are staying with Kevin and Karen.

They are all sat in the living room listening to music wondering who's going to be the first person to arrive.

They don't have to wait much longer before they get a knock on the door and Joelle and Kevin go to answer the door to see Jo on the other side.

Joelle is so excited to see her aunty Jo. Kevin welcomes Jo and offers her a drink. Joelle just wants to give Jo the biggest hug. Their aunty niece bond is amazing and both Kevin and Karen love seeing Jo and Joelle having fun together. 

Jo says to Joelle "Would you like your birthday presents sweetie?" 

Joelle replies saying "Yes please aunty JoJo." 

Joelle sits on Jo's lap as Jo passes her a present at a time so she can open then all. 

After Joelle's opened all of her presents from Jo. Karen says "I think there's something you need to say to JoJo."

Joelle says "Thank you aunty JoJo I love all my presents." Joelle also give Jo and big hug. Just in time for guest number 2 to arrive which is Janette and Aljaz. 

Joelle runs to the door to open it. She can't quite reach the door handle so asks her mummy to come and open the door for her. 

Karen hands James to Jo whilst she goes to the door to find out Janette and Aljaz have arrived. She welcomes them in and shout bar man (meaning Kevin to get their best friends a drink) before you know it Kevin is in the kitchen making drinks. 

Jo is loving baby cuddles with her nephew. 

Janette and Aljaz sit down and hand Joelle her gift. She sits on mummy's lap to open her present. She loves it the got her an outfit for her build a bear which Jo got her along with a few outfits. 

Joelle says "thank you." She also gives them a big hug. 

Kevin's says I wonder where mum and dad are? He asks Jo if she's talked to them today. 

Joe replies saying "I forgot to say but they will be here in 10 minutes. I can't say why they are so late though. You'll find out when they arrive. 

Kevin says "thanks for letting me know." 

Jo apologies saying "I got carried away with the excitement of my little niece loving her presents." 

Ten minutes later and Keith and Judy arrive. They have just gone to the boot of their car to get Joelle's presents and they've bought her a few big helium balloons which Keith is carrying to the car. Kevin's gets to the door before Keith so he doesn't have to knock. 

"Hi dad." Kevin says letting him in the house. 

Judy is walking to the house with a big bad full of Joelle's presents. Kevin's goes out to offer to take the big bag from his mum because he could see it looked very heavy.


End file.
